Cushions or squabs are well-known to the reader as used to provide cushioning for seating structures. Use of squabs is common for maritime, building and recreational vehicle seating, among others.
Squabs typically have cushioning material covered by a fabric. Squabs are often positively secured to the structure to keep them in place as the seating structure moves. Further, squabs are often aligned with other squabs to provide a contiguous soft covering of a hard seating structure. The requirement to positively secure a squab or cushion presents technical challenges, particularly when a fabric covering of the squab is involved. This challenge is exacerbated by the need for a device which secures the squab to not protrude significantly, so as to not degrade the comfort of the cushioning effect of the squab.
Squabs are commonly used in maritime environments where they need to be removed for maritime conditions such as high winds or rough weather.
Recent trends in maritime design have larger numbers of squabs used and the squabs may need to be removed quickly.
A common requirement to release a squab quickly can exacerbate the challenge of positively securing a cushion.
It would therefore be of advantage to have a squab clip which addresses the challenges of securing squabs, or at least provides the public with an alternative choice.